maxmafloorfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP I: Shadow's Seed
Plot Act I All is in harmony so far inside Equestria. But, then, an evil Spirit awakens. He is eternally youth as a baby Dragon. He is Max the Dragon. His first goal is to remove all light from Equestria. Now, he lurks around Ponyville, Canterlot, Cloudsdale and the Crystal Empire. That's only where he starts! He is removing heat from the atmosphere, and is planning his first scheme. In this Act, you must track him down, and fight his minions. There is one hidden artifact. Act II Max the Dragon has not removed light, but instead heat. Now, he plans to create Air Conditioners hidden in the world. That's his cover-up plan. He actually decides to prepare an attack on Cloudsdale. He has taken Pegasi hostage, and corrupted them. In this is not the major invasion. You just really fight his minions, and do other quests to gain friends. Act III He has gotten his wish. He has injured Cloudsdale's middle district, causing the whole city to consider a big fixing. he is now turning his attention towards Ponyville. He plans to attack Ponyville, preparing many, many Corrupted Pegasi and Earth Ponies. In this one you must save 30 Ponies from being corrupted. Act IV The Attack against Ponyville is just being launched. All over Ponyville, There is Kidnappings and Corruptions. The War has officially started. You must save the known Ponyville. Commander Eldian Seems to behind this Assult... and the previous ones. Eldian will escape. In this you Must Defend Ponyville. Act V Ponyville has become a corrputed town, just like Clousdale. Canterlot is his Next Priority. In this you must defeat Commander Eldian's son, Yorlkan. But... does Yorlkan's allegiance lie far from his father's? Maybe you can talk him into this.. and learn the plans of The Canterlot Invasion. Act VI Canterlot is now being Invaded. The known world is slowly Becoming an Oblivion for Ponies. Canterlot must be protected by the princessess, and they may not be able to Stop Shadow's Seed. This world is not dwelling very well for the ponies. Act VII The Crystal Empire is now becoming Oblivion. The rest of the world is taken over, leaving Ponies in the Crystal Empire the Only Hope. Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, and the Cyrstal Ponies are all here to be at your aid. Although, just a question: Will they be enough? Here, Commander Eldian decides to attack the Empire Himself. This is the chance of winning. Can you do It? Epilogue You've Managed to get All the taken over cities under control. Eldian is defeated, Equestria is Saved, what else can go wrong? Besides a backstabbing Pony who's always been on Eldian's Side... So, are you up to learn This Pony's Past? Characters Twilight Sparkle (Default) U Pinkie Pie (Default) U Fluttershy (Default) U Rainbow Dash (Default) U Applejack (Default) U Rarity (Default) U Spike (Unlocked from Beating Story with Twilight) Mr. Cake (Unlocked from Beating Story with Pinkie Pie) Angel the Bunny (Unlocked from Beating Story with Fluttershy) U Scootaloo (Unlocked from Beating Story with Rainbow Dash) Applebloom (Unlocked from Beating Story with Applejack) Sweetie Belle (Unlocked from Beating Story with Rarity) Babs Seed (Unlocked from Beating Story with Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle) Mrs. Cake (Unlocked from Beating Story with Mr. Cake) Gummy (Unlocked from Beating Story with Angel the Bunny) Big Macintosh (Unlocked from Beating Story with Babs Seed) Granny Smith (Unlocked from Beating Story with Big Macintoish) Braeburn (Unlocked from Beating Story with Granny Smith) Filthy Rich (Unlocked from Beating Story with Granny Smith) Diamond Tiara (Unlocked from Beating Story with Babs Seed) Silver Spoon (Unlocked from Beating Story with Babs Seed) Cherilee (Unlocked from Beating Story with Diamond Tiara or Silver Spoon) Mrs. Harshwinny (Unlocked from Beating Story with Cherilee, Angel the Bunny and Twilight Sparkle) Lightning Dust (Unlocked From Beating Story with Rainbow Dash and Big Mancitosh) Daring Do (Unlocked from Beating Story with Lightning Dust) Princess Celestia (Unlocked from Beating Mane 6's Story, and Having Beat at least 10 Ponies Story) Princess Luna (Unlocked from Beating Celestia's Story) Princess Cadence (Unlocked from Beating Luna's Story) Shining Armor (Unlocked from Beating Luna's Story) King Sombra (Unlocked from Beating Shining Armor and Princess Candence's Story) Queen Chrysalis (Unlocked from Beating Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's Story) Nightmare Moon (Unlocked from Beating Luna's Story) Trixie (Unlocked from Beating Twilight and Daring Do's Story) Derpy Hooves (Beat Trixie's Story) Mystery Character (Unlocked from Beating Everyone's Story, and beat all the Mode's)